kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Graham
Graham son of Sir Hereward was once a knight of Daventry, under King Edward. Being the bravest and noblest knight, King Edward, who was childless, looked at him as a potential heir. Graham was indeed asked by the venerable King to recover Daventry's treasures when they were stolen. Right when Graham returned to the castle after recovering the treasures, the King's heart failed him, and Graham was named king of Daventry. During the events of KQII, after a vision he was given from the Magic Mirror, he traveled to the far away realm of Kolyma to rescue a beautiful maiden named Valanice from a quartz tower that an evil witch named Hagatha had trapped her in. After braving many perils, Graham succeeded and he and Valanice were married in the Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury, and she became his queen. A few years later, Valanice bore Graham twin children, a son Alexander and a daughter Rosella. Unfortunately, Alexander was kidnaped in his infancy from Daventry and would not return for almost eighteen years. Some years after the loss of his son, Graham embarked on a quest to rescue Ahi'aorina, queen of the fairies of the Old Wood, and he triumphed, saving spring in the process. In the following years, Daventry endured terrible hardship in the form of many devastating earthquakes that ripped and tore at the very ground and destroyed many landmarks. Soon after, a vile three-headed dragon laid waste to the kingdom and began to demand the sacrifice of maidens for it's bounty. For some years the dragon ravaged the realm, until the events of King's Quest III, in which Alexander returned after escaping the clutches of an evil wizard named Manannan and killed the dragon, finally bringing peace to Daventry. In KQIV, Graham suffered a heart attack as he was passing on his his famous adventurer's cap (which he had worn through all of his quests) to either Alexander or Rosella, and was near death. With the help of a fairy named Genesta, his daughter Rosella traveled to the land of Tamir to obtain a magical fruit that would heal him. Sometime after, a powerful and evil sorcerer named Telgrin invaded Daventry with his army and claimed the land as his own and stole Graham's soul, leaving Graham in danger of becoming one of Telgrin's souless servants. Alexander was able to defeat Telgrin and rescue his father and the kingdom. He spent many months during the time of KQV in the land of Serenia trying to find his family and castle that the evil wizard Mordack had captured and placed in a jar. When he reached Mordack's castle, he defeated the wizard and was reunited with his family. He traveled to the Land of the Green Isles in KQVI to attend Alexander's and Cassima's wedding. His daughter eventually began to court Edgar in the land of Eldritch, and he would come to visit her in Daventry(according to the King's Quest Companion). It is implied that she and Edgar became the heirs of Daventry. He had been waiting 15 minutes for lunch by the time Valanice and Rosella returned home in KQ7 according to a sound file. After which apparently they told him the story of their adventures in Eldritch and Etheria. Years later, when he was an old man, he was turned to stone like everyone else in Daventry, in MOE, but eventually was saved. Apparently, King Graham was known to have enjoyed Checkers and Backgammon, and he would challenge visitors to the Castle any chance he could. King Graham in the Unofficial Games He plays a major role in The Silver Lining in Part 1: Shadows. He goes on a journey to save his son and daughter from a curse put on them by a mysterious man in a black cloak. TSL mentiones that before Graham "chose" to become a knight he used to frequent the "Prattling Pony" in his youth. However according to TSL's timeline graham is not old, he's only in his 50's at the most, as they chose to place MOE 1 years after KQ7, and TSL takes place just after MOE on their timeline. Interesting Facts If you ask "What is Graham's first name?" in KQ2 the game will reply with "Cracker". If King Graham is killed by Dahlia in King's Quest 1 remake, he becomes a "Graham Cracker" Graham is usually seen wearing a light blue adventurer's cap with a red feather on his black/grey hair, while wearing a red jerkin, light blue pants, black or red belt, and black boots. In the EGA remake graham's jerkin is slightly different from usual as it has crenulated edging along the bottom of it. image:Grahamkqpc.PNG Other sources have given him slightly different wardrobe and look. In King's Quest V (NES), Graham wears a black adventurer's cap with a red-tipped white feather on his head of thick bushy red hair, and a red button up shirt. image:Grahamnes.PNG He wears a blue feather when he wears the cloak. On the KQ2 box he wore green pants, a red jerkin, with a green shirt underneath, and a green adventurer's cap with a red feather. On the second KQ5 box he is shown wearing a red cape, instead of the blue cloak seen in the game. In King's Quest 1 (SMS), King Graham wears a white adventurer's cap with violet trimming and a yellow feather, his clothes include a pink shirt with white sleeves, a violet belt, and red boots and tights with yellow lacing. In KQ 1 & 2 found on the Apple IIGS graham's jerkin is pink compared to the IBM versions. In Kingdom of Sorrow King Graham wears a tan adventure's cap with a white feather, a tan cape, tan jerkin with crenulated edging along the bottom edge, over a dark blue undershirt, dark blue pants, and tan boots. image:Grahamkos.PNG In Mask of Eternity King Graham wears a violet robe. In the unofficial Romancing the Stones, and KQ1 (AGDI) remakes king Graham sports a violet feather on his light blue adventurer's cap in closeups instead of a red feather, and a purple robe during the vision of the future sequence. category:Characterscategory:KQ1category:KQ1 (AGDI)category:KQ2category:KQ2 (AGDI)category:KQ4category:KQ5category:KQ6category:KQ8category:The Silver Lining